Counting The Stars
by catc20NYNY
Summary: Haley never did handle suprises very well and this time would be no expection, but as always Nathan helps calm her fears and at the same time gives them both a night to remember.


**Author's Note:** This is a one shot I did for the NH 800th thread that debuted tonight so I thought I'd add it on here and pimp out fhe AMAZING 800th NHJ thread at Fanforum. It is beyong amazing from the art, the fanfics, to the soundtracks. It's NHJ bliss and those that are fans of the couple should def not miss this. Elise and so many others worked their butts off, so check it out and gush away. Hehe

I wrote this really fast and finished at about 5 am. LOL So hope you enjoy. This is to everyone who sees the love of Nathan and Haley. The next chapter of Learning To Breathe is done too and I should post it tomorrow. It's all about the NH love too. :D Oh and this has some mature content so proceed with caution. ;)

**"Counting The Stars"**

Pulling into her garage, the anxiety, and disbelief began to swell within in her for the second time that day. The hour in between had been spent in complete denial as she browsed the latest murder mystery best sellers and picked up a few children's books at a Barnes and Nobles.

With the engine now off, her head fell despondently to the steering wheel, needing a few quiet moments to temporarily ease her panic.

"Mama?"

Lifting her head up, she spotted her six and a half year old son standing in the doorway staring at her with inquisitive eyes.

Smiling, she got out of the car and he met her halfway so she could scoop him up, as always.

"Oh, little man, you're getting heavy." She laughed and went in for an Eskimo kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a second rub with his nose, "That's because I'm not little anymore," he matter-of-factly said, earning a kiss on his forehead and a smile as she lead him into the house, still in her arms.

Setting her purse on the counter she carried Jamie into the living room where she spotted a sleeping Lucas, with her six month old daughter asleep on his chest.

Normally that sight would warm her heart, but right now, it just irritated her. "Jamie, go find Daddy and tell him to come here." She sat him down and he raced to the basement stairs, which lead to their massive home gym where she knew Nathan was gearing up for his new season with the Bobcats.

Quietly, she went to Lucas and lifted her sleeping child off him, squeezing her and laying a few soft kisses on her chubby cheeks before placing her in a near by basinet. "Sweet dreams, baby girl." Haley whispered down to her beautiful daughter as she held onto one of her tiny hands.

She really was her spitting image, with her big golden chocolate eyes, porcelain skin and button nose. Even her hair, what there was of it, was already curled. Nathan had left his mark, though, in the shade—raven.

Natalie had even been planned, sort of.

After completing her album, she went on tour for the entire summer, with Nathan and Jamie by her side. It was the most amazing experience of her life and her first tour couldn't hold a candle to it. Having her family with her made all the difference in the world. So, in their euphoria, along with Nathan being picked up by Charlotte for the upcoming season, they'd decided to go off the pill and let the chips fall where they may, so to speak and four weeks later Natalie was on her way.

Apparently, over five years on the pill did nothing to deter her eager eggs. Of course, it didn't help that she and Nathan could barely keep their hands off each other after seven years of marriage. Sex was never an issue once they had said "I do".

Right now, though, she wasn't sure if she'd ever let him touch her again.

"Hey, Baby." A sweaty Nathan greeted from behind and she whipped around shooting daggers at him.

In quick strides, she approached him, "Since you couldn't be bothered to watch your daughter for a few hours, could you at least not wake her up?" Her voice was low and hard.

Bewildered, he peaked over her shoulder to the basinet. "She's fine, Hales and I was watching her, but Luke showed up and started being all girly about Peyton leaving for her business trip and wanting to bond with Nat."

Haley softened for a quick moment as her eyes shifted to Lucas. Usually Nathan was just being dramatic, but ever since Peyton got pregnant a few months back, Lucas was all about the sympathy pains.

Nathan made a move to kiss her lips and she jumped back, a look of disgust crossing her features.

Mouth agape, Nathan watched her go to Jamie in the kitchen and her mood change to utter delight at being in her son's presence. _'What the hell?'_

Everything had been fine that morning, she'd even slipped into the shower with him for a morning quickie that had left a permanent smirk on his face until just now, well scratch that, he still had the smirk, but her obvious hostility towards him did have his main head worried.

Cautiously he stepped into the kitchen, eyeing her efficiently putting a pre-made casserole in the oven. It was something she'd learned from her mom, fix and freeze a few meals for the week ahead of time and pop them in on busy days.

"Dad, can we play some one on one outside later?" Jamie hopefully looked up from his comic book to ask.

"Sure if it's ok with your mom," He rubbed his son's head, messing with his dirty blonde spikes.

Shutting the oven, Haley twirled around, "Why would you ask me, dear" Her tone was sugary sweet, "As long as you're satisfied, who cares about me?" Her fake smile sliced through him.

Before he could reply or try to get a grasp on what was going on, a groggy Lucas entered, rubbing his eyes, "I had the craziest dream."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes "Isn't Peyton supposed to be having those crazy hormone dreams?" Haley smiled and it wasn't fake, which perplexed Nathan even more. Apparently, he was the only one in the doghouse.

Lucas sat on a stool in front of her, "Maybe, but man this was weird. It was back right after Nathan finally started to get out of the wheelchair and Jamie was still just 4."

Jamie looked up at that, "So you weren't old like now Uncle Luke?" He added with that Scott smirk.

"Ha ha," Lucas shout back with a grin, "Anyway, you hired this way too skinny Nanny to live here and she went all psycho trying to steal your life Hales. I think at the end she got impaled on a picket fence, so it was all good."

"Luke, I told you to quit watching lifetime before you fall asleep." Haley teased, "Besides I would never hire a Nanny and if I did she would certainly be only part time. Like I'd let someone move in here and even have the chance. I watched _'The Hand That Rocks The Cradle'_," She winked.

Nathan came around and slid his arms around her waist, "And no one could ever take your place, Hales." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Stiffening, she ignored him and kept her focus on Luke, "You staying for dinner?"

"Don't I always?"

Sighing, Nathan backed away from her realizing he wasn't making any head way right now, especially with his cock blocking brother sticking around. He loved Luke, but he'd been interrupting them for years, although right now that might be a good thing given his wife's current mood.

…

A few hours and a round of ball with Luke and Jamie, his brother headed out and Nathan headed upstairs, hoping to find his girl in better spirits.

Sending Jamie off to get ready for bed, he halted by Natalie's room when he heard Haley's voice softly singing a lullaby to their daughter as she rocked her to sleep.

She was barefoot, her legs were crossed, and all she wore was a short pale blue cotton nightie. '_Perfection'_.

They'd been married almost nine years and his heart still raced at the sight of her. And watching her be a mother only made it race all the more.

Catching his stare, she couldn't help but offer him a smile, albeit a sad one. She didn't mean to take it out on him; he was just an easy target.

"Hales, talk to me." He quietly pleaded as he stepped into the room.

"Not now, go make sure Jamie's settled." There was no more anger in her tone, just exhaustion and he'd known her long enough to realize it was emotional rather than physical. Something was running through her head and it refused to take a break. He only hoped he could calm her fears whatever they may be.

…

He found her thirty minutes later staring up at the stars by their pool, her back to him. Coming up behind her, his hands found her soft shoulders.

"I thought our lives had settled down," Her voice cracked with emotion.

This time he backed away from her, "Jesus, Hales what is this about? This morning you were all over me and now you're…"

She jerked around; the anger was back. "I'm what?"

"Nothing."

"No, I'm what Nathan? Moody? Bitchy? What?"

Blowing out a breath, he locked eyes with her, "I would never say that, but you're all over the place."

She said nothing and he took that as a good sign and cupped her face, "did I do something?'

"I can't do this now. I just want to go to bed." She tried to break away, but he wouldn't let her.

"Come on, Hales. Was it this morning? Because I definitely thought you were satisfied, but if not…" His right hand fell from her cheek to her erect nipple, tweaking it just the way she liked it.

She shuddered as a haze of lust invaded her thoughts and an overwhelming desire began to pulse between her legs.

That same hand of his traveled even further south and stroked along her now dampening folds.

"Fuck, Hales you're already dripping," His husky voice sent another jolt through her already tingling body and she leaned into him feeling his own want, rigid and ready.

'_No, no this is what got them into this situation._' "Stop it." She pushed him away and made a move to go back to the house.

His reflexes always intact, he blocked her path before she could even make it two feet. "You're not going in that house till you tell me what the hell is going on."

She took that as a challenge and in a flash her nightie was off her body and thrown in his face. The pool was a better option anyway; she could cool down.

A second later, there was a splash and with wide eyes, Nathan watched his wife and her mind blowing curves glide under the water.

Oh, she wasn't getting away that easy.

Coming up for air, she was met with his own naked and hard, in every sense of the word, body diving in after her.

Before she even had time to register a way out, he'd made it over to her, his lust filled gaze drinking her in.

As if on autopilot, his arm snaked around her waist and she was helplessly pressed against his sculpted chest, as their already labored breathing brought their lips crashing together.

There was no foreplay, there was no need.

Her legs wrapped around him and a breath later he was inside her, just where he knew she needed him to be.

Even with their minds swirling in confusion, their passion reigned supreme.

Gasping as he thrust upward all the way into her it almost frightened her how safe and exquisite she felt all at once.

If she ever lost him, god help her, she knew that feeling would be lost forever with him.

Her head flew back when his lips found her breasts, his tongue swirling around her large swollen nipples.

Breastfeeding only increased his obsession with her chest.

His fingers kneaded her perfect ass and he groaned against her skin as she tightened around him and he increased his speed.

Damn, if she didn't love it when he just took her.

Digging her nails into his back, her moans increased in volume. He was pumping hard and fast, the water splashing around them and she didn't give a damn if the neighbors heard them—they probably had many times before anyway.

She needed this release, ached for it. Maybe then, her words would come easier.

As the end drew near, he brought his mouth back up and she instinctively seized it. They swallowed each other's screams as she bucked hard against him, sending him spiraling over the edge with her, spilling everything he had, as he uncontrollably jerked inside her slick tight walls.

Breaking their kiss to catch their breaths, their smoldering eyes never left each other.

A few moments later, Nathan had wordlessly guided her out of the pool, wrapping an oversized towel around her before pulling her down to lie between in his legs in a near by chaise lounge.

Her back against his chest with his arms underneath her own holding her close, she finally found the courage to speak.

"I'm pregnant."

And with that, the only sound that remained was the still rapid breathing of their hearts.

His silence began to unnerve her, but then he tightened his hold on her and he bent down to lay a soft kiss on her neck, "I love you."

She turned a bit to face him, "That's all you have to say?"

He shrugged, a brilliant smile spreading across his face, "What else is there?"

A soft giggle escaped her lips at that, "You never cease to surprise me Mr. Scott."

He tenderly pecked her now smiling lips, "I could say the same to you Mrs. Scott."

Worry crept back over her, "Listen, I'm sorry I got crazy today, but we just had Natalie, and Jamie is getting so involved in sports. What if we can't handle it?"

"You remember right after we got married, I came in to find you in tears with your ring on the table." She nodded and he continued. "Do you even know how much you scared me that night?"

She blinked in surprise, "What do you mean, you were the one that was so sure."

"I was. I never doubted my love for you, but what scared me was that maybe you did."

Cupping his cheek, she smiled, "Never. I just didn't think I would make a good wife."

"Hales, from the first day on the docks, you exceeded my expectations and that night was no exception. You needed me, when before it seemed I was the one that always needed you. I got to be a husband that night; I got to give you what you had given me for months…_faith_. I'd never had that before you."

Her thumb stroked his cheek, "Nathan…"

His hands loosened around her just enough that he could lay them on her stomach. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, Hales, but when you need me, tell me. When it gets overwhelming, let me carry more of the load. Like I told you that night, I will always be there for you, _always_."

She shifted more on her side and snuggled into him, "We're going to have three kids by twenty five. That's not normal." She lightly laughed at the thought.

"I don't ever want to be normal with you." He smirked down at her.

"God," she grinned into his chest, and then glanced back up. "You are all about the throwbacks tonight."

"I told you I remember everything." He echoed another past quote of theirs.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Does that mean I have to be super cute twenty four seven?" She played along

"Oh baby you always are," He scooted down to lie on his side with her and their legs tangled.

She hit his arm lightly, "You're just saying that to get some action on the car again."

He scoffed, "Please, I bent you over Lucas's mustang just a couple weeks ago."

"Nathan Scott…oh…my…god…I bet that's how we ended up with this one." Her eyes dropped to her stomach. "I knew you wouldn't pull out either, not that it would have stopped your sperm."

Chuckling, he took her left hand with his and intertwined their fingers, their wedding bands glowing in the moonlight. "Hales, its hard enough pulling out of you after it's over." He paused as a wicked idea entered his head, "Man, just wait till Luke hears the story." Her mouth flew open in shock.

"I'm kidding." But his smirk told a different story. She was sure Lucas wouldn't speak to either of them for a week once Nathan started bragging.

The stars caught her attention for a moment and for the first time she let the excitement of their child-to-be sink in, "We are lucky, aren't we?"

"And then some," He agreed, gazing at her as she counted the stars that blanketed them, the same stars they'd made love under countless times, especially in the rain.

She turned back to him, "Promise to remind me of that when I start to freak out again?"

He parted her towel revealing her naked breasts and let it fall away behind her, "Always."

And like every deal they ever made with their love, they sealed it with a kiss _and then some_.

* * *

Cath


End file.
